I Missed You
by DeadlyMidnightshade
Summary: Eren has been training with Hange for three days. Final he's able to rest, he's had time to think and miss his boyfriend/captain. Speak of the devil and he will appear. *Levi/Eren*


**Second Attack on Titan fanfic, so happy. I love this couple too much!**

* * *

Eren sat on the edge of his bed. It was getting dark out, he was finally given a room with a window. Hange said that staying in the dungeon wouldn't be good for his health, no one argued. The teen watched as people ran to and fro below him, trying to get to the mess hall first. He traded the basement for the attic, which was nice.

Eren sighed, he was bored, really bored. Hange had made him go through experiment after experiment till he could barely stand. Three days of shifting and biting the hell out of his hand. For that reason, he was excused from training today and cleaning. He thought it was a fair trade, though he hadn't seen the captain in a while. A frown plastered on his face, he missed the man.

A knock made Eren jump. "Come in," he called and was surprised to find Levi walking in.

"Are you sick brat?" the steel eyes looked at the shaking form sitting on the bed.

Eren blushed and shook his head quickly. He stared at the man in his doorway. His mind began to race as his door was closed and locked. Eren bit his lip lightly.

"Stop that. I don't want you turning in the house, you little shit," Levi made his way to Eren and wiped his thumb over the pink lips. "You're always so nervous, I like it."

The teen turned away. "Sadist," Eren mumbled. "I-I wasn't skipping, Miss Hange told me to take a break since I was training so hard and-"

"I know brat, I'm not here to yell at you, unless you keep rambling like that," Levi stared into the green eyes, seeing the hope glimmering in them.

"W-why are you here then?" Eren asked, knowing the answer but just in case. Levi smiled and Eren felt his heart flutter. "Captain?"

"We're alone brat."

Eren gulped, "L-levi, why are you?"

The older interrupted before the teen could go off on another tangent. "Hange's had you for three days now, three long and frustrating days for me." Levi held the teen's chin, "You're always so tired when you come back, always sleeping or listening to the nut job." He leaned in closer, another smile crossing his face, "I don't like sharing."

Eren shuddered. "I missed you," he whispered, smiling as well.

Levi pressed his lips against the teens. He pushed the younger on the bed.

Eren moaned and let Levi move between his legs. "I missed you so much, I barely got a glimpse of you. I wanted a kiss so bad," the teen pant before lips locked again. Eren's eyes rolled back and the older male's skilled tongue played with his.

Levi grunted in reply and began to unbuckle the teen's belt.

Eren lifted his hips for the man to pull off the restricting pants. "Levi," teen grabbed the man's shirt and began to undo the buttons.

Levi nipped at Eren's tan neck and pulled up the teen's shirt.

Eren smiled and raised his body up. He was surprised when Levi simply threw the shirt on the floor. Before he questioned it, he got a rough 'later' from the man.

Levi unbuckled his pants quickly to relieve some of the pressure on his groin. "I want you, I'll be gently next time but I need it now," he threw his shirt off and it landed next to the teen's.

Eren nodded. They'd never gone more than a day or two without each other, in more ways than one. He let the older push his against the metal headboard. Eren sucked on three of his fingers and brought them to his entrance. They slipped in easily, the teen threw his head back and moaned, "Levi!"

"Eren," the captain pulled out his cock and grabbed the tan thighs, watching the long fingers disappearing into the tight hole. Levi licked his lips, "So beautiful."

Eren finished stretching himself. "Fuck me, please captain, fuck me," he begged, knowing the man wouldn't resist.

Levi growled and lifted the shifter's hips onto his lap. He shuddered as the tight heat began to take him.

Eren gasped and grabbed onto the pale shoulders. He felt his body swallow the familiar organ whole. Eren shivered, "Oh God, yes!"

Levi growled. He'd never admit how much he really missed the brat. Hange said this was another experiment, see how long Eren can go on without him, the four eyed bitch.

"Move, dammit, move!" Eren screamed.

Levi bucked his hips at this, quickly making the boy bounce on his hard cock. "Don't get cocky, brat. You're lucky I don't kick this hot ass of yours." The man grabbed the headboard and began to thrust you hard into the teen.

Eren screamed as he moved on the strong hips, "Damn, fuck, Fuck! You're so strong captain, so fucking-YES!" He felt the hard length hit his prostate dead on.

Levi felt the passage constrict around him. "Is it there, Eren, want me to hit again?" He thrusts into the same spot, watching the tan jaw fall open at the feeling.

"Yes! Fuck Yes!" Eren screamed, he'd missed being fucked blind by the man. Drool escaped from his gapping mouth and his eyes rolled back. "Yes, screw me, screw me!"

"Such a dirty mouth. Leave you alone for a few days and you become such a slut," Levi hooked his arms under the teen's legs and held onto the shifter's sides. He was so happy to have such a flexible lover.

Eren grabbed the man's shoulders, "I I'm g-gonna cum!"

"Hold it, just-so…" he continued to thrust. His rhythm faltering as his peak was almost reached.

"FUCK!" Eren came violently, cum spurting onto his and Levi's chest, "For the love of Maria, YES!"

Levi smiled, he threw his head back and came inside of the tight walls.

Eren shudder as he was filled. His body going slack from his high dropping. The older man rested him on the bed. Eren smiled as Levi cleaned him before sliding into the bed with him. The teen giggled and kissed the older male.

Levi chuckled, "I love you brat."

Eren smiled, "I love you too. Are you going to make me clean?"

Levi snuggled closer to the taller body before answering, "Later, let's rest now, then we can go again."

Eren blushed.

Levi smiled.

* * *

**Cheesy oneshot, happy later valentine's day!**


End file.
